


The Morning After

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm only just getting around cross posting my Tumblr fics.</p><p>This particular one came about because of <a href="http://ownanchor.tumblr.com/post/57201101031">a GIF set of the lovely Holland Roden</a> that I saw on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Lydia opens her eyes, remaining completely still in the bed while eavesdropping on the hushed conversation coming from the half-open door leading to the en suite.

_"I think we broke her."_

She hears Derek snort derisively, his voice garbled as if he’s speaking around a toothbrush, _”We did not break her.”_

_"You do realize that not everyone is used to your rather…vigorous sexual appetites, correct?”_

Derek’s voice is decidedly bland when he answers. _“You do realize that I’m not the first werewolf she’s slept with, right?”_ The faucet turns on, and then off, presumably so Derek can rinse his mouth before he says, _"Besides, she was more than accommodating last night, my vigorous appetite notwithstanding."_

There’s the sound of skin hitting skin and Stiles’ voice scolding quietly, _"You’re such a pig, you know that?!"_

Derek chuckles, voice dropping in volume even further, almost too quiet for Lydia to hear, _“I don’t remember hearing you complain last night.”_

Stiles voice hitches, _"Derek, stop it! We’ll wake her."_

Derek lets loose a full-throated laugh, _“She’s been awake for a few minutes already.”_ The door opens all the way and Derek calls out, “Haven’t you, Lydia?”

Lydia smiles, lifting one hand up to rub at her forehead sleepily. She has a moment to prepare before Stiles is leaping onto the bed next to her.  
Stiles gives her a nervous smile, “G’morning.” He scoots closer in the bed, “You sleep okay?”

"I did, thank you."

Lydia’s voice is more than a little hoarse and Stiles blushes at the memory of just how it got that way. He reaches out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and whispers, “How do you feel?”

Stiles’ eyes flick upward and a second later the bed dips under the weight of Derek’s body.

Lydia turns to give Derek a smile and then returns her gaze to Stiles, “A little sore, but trust me,” she purses her lips and assures him, “it’s well worth it.”

Stiles chews on his bottom lip and wrinkles his nose in embarrassment, “Yeah?” He sucks in a breath and asks cautiously, “You don’t regret it?”

Lydia cups a hand to Stiles’ cheek and shakes her head, “Not in the least.” Her eyes drift shut at the feel of Derek brushing her hair aside to kiss the curve of her shoulder. ”In fact,” she rolls fully onto her back and stretches her arms up over her head, “what’s a girl gotta do to get some morning affection in this household?”

Derek’s laugh is smothered in the kiss he bestows on her lips. He smiles and lifts his head to whisper, “All she has to do is ask.” His eyes flick down to where Stiles is disappearing beneath the covers, “See?”

Lydia’s eyes widen and she gasps, back arching up. “I see that.” She bites her lip, one hand gripping the sheets while the other clenches around Derek’s shoulder.

Derek pulls the sheets down a bit and dips his head, lips dragging over her collarbones, “Did I tell you that Stiles just loves mornings?” He smiles on her alabaster skin, not even waiting for her answer before he continues, “Well, he does. He does his best work in the morning.”

Lydia is hard pressed to disagree.

And let it be said that Stiles’ afternoon work isn’t too bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
